Someone Who Cares
by Yoshizo Kurochi
Summary: Rukia berada dalam fase penolakan ketika kakaknya tiada. Masuk Kurosaki Ichigo dengan ketertarikannya terhadap sang nona Kuchiki. "Kau terus menghindar, makanya aku penasaran. Tidak salah kan?" /AU/OOC/Don't like, don't read. EDITED!


Langkah yang diambilnya sama sekali tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan berhenti. Semakin lama ia mengambil langkah, semakin cepat angin yang melewatinya hingga akhirnya ia berlari kencang. Kedua kakinya terasa sakit dan lemah setelah dua puluh menit berlari tanpa istirahat. Ia bisa merasakan titik air yang jatuh dari kedua matanya menyentuh ujung telinga dan hilang di udara. Tak ada tempat tertentu yang ingin dikunjunginya saat ini. Ia hanya mengikuti kemana kedua kaki mungil akan membawanya. Mungkin menjauh dari tempat itu labih baik baginya.

Pandangannya mengabur ketika dirasakannya air mata semakin jatuh lebih deras. Tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk mengusap matanya sembari terus berlari. Ia sama sekali tak melihat seseorang di depan yang tengah berjalan santai dengan langkah malas. Karena pandangan yang sedikit tak fokus, tanpa sengaja ia menabrakkan tubuh mungilnya kepada orang tadi. Kejadian tak terelakkan itu membuat mereka berdua jatuh bergulung di tanah berumput. Dengan sedikit kutukan yang keluar dari bibir masing-masing, mereka mulai menyadari apa yang tengah terjadi.

"Hei, apa kau tak bisa menggunakan matamu?" orang itu berteriak kencang hingga membuat tubuhnya sejenak terasa kaku karena kaget. Dua tangan besar orang tadi kini berada di pundaknya sambil meremas kuat, tapi tak sampai pada taraf meremukkan tulang. Hanya saja ia tak bisa melepaskan diri dari cengkraman orang itu. Alasan lain tak bisa kabur, ia merasa kakinya sudah tak sanggup untuk berlari setelah syok yang baru saja ia terima dengan menabrak orang di hadapannya.

Ia sama sekali tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan orang tadi. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan kembali membiarkan air mata mengalir deras. Tubuhnya bergetar pelan ketika ia berusaha menahan senggukan yang tertahan di tenggorokannya. Orang di hadapannya terus berbicara mengenai sesuatu, namun ia sama sekali tak mendengarnya. Pikirannya kembali menerawang pada keadaan satu jam lalu. Dimana yang bisa ia lihat hanya rangkaian bunga, gaun dan setelan hitam, wajah-wajah tertunduk dan sebuah peti.

Tubuhnya tersentak ketika orang itu mulai mengguncang tubuh mungilnya. Ia mengambil nafas tergesa dan mendongak tanpa sadar. Ia hanya melihat dua bola mata honey-amber yang terbelalak lebar ketika bertemu pandang. Untuk sesaat, pemuda di hadapannya tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Tapi ia bisa melihat raut bersalah muncul di antara urat wajahnya. Ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa, dengan cepat ia hanya mengalihkan pandangan dan mengusap cepat air matanya dengan lengan baju panjangnya, tak ingin orang lain melihatnya dalam keadaan yang kacau.

Kemudian ia berdiri perlahan, merasakan kedua tangan pemuda itu sedikit melemah dan membiarkannya berdiri tegak. Dengan kepala yang masih ditundukkan, ia membungkuk sedikit dan mengutarakan kata maaf dengan pelan. Pemuda di hadapannya hanya menatapnya diam, sama sekali tak berdiri maupun bergerak ketika ia kembali berlari pelan dengan sedikit tenaga yang masih tersisa.

* * *

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**A/N: Satu kata, panjang! Mungkin saking stressnya saya dengan Tugas Akhir yang sepertinya gak kelar-kelar. ="= Ha! Tinggalin bentar dunia memusingkan itu! Gak tahu idenya keluar dari mana. Randoooooom~ seperti yang dibilang si-piiiiiiiip. Mungkin terkesan dipaksain. Ah, namanya juga one-shot. Kalo mau flame cuma karena plot yang terburu-buru, cepetan klik tombol close yang menawan itu. Satu lagi, saya lagi gila sama Depapepe! XD**

**Review, gals and guys! Love you all!**

**Edited! Karena saya ebih suka ngetik waktu dini hari, jadinya ada beberapa kata yang rancu. Sepertinya otak saya kebanyakan kerja, antara tetep melek sama ngetik ide yang gak henti ngalir. Arigato buat saran dan kritik yang udah masuk. Saya masih manusia dan bertambah umur, jadi harap maklum kalau edisi kemarin banyak typo. Wehehehe...  
**

**Warning: Don't like, don't read! Minor or maybe major OOC, AU.**

* * *

Kedua matanya terasa bengkak setelah semalaman tak berhenti menangis. Dengan sekantung es yang diletakkan secara bergantian di kedua matanya, ia berjalan pelan menuju sekolah. Kerabatnya yang lain menyuruhnya untuk tetap di rumah dan beristirahat, tapi ia menolak. Jika ia berada di rumah terlalu lama, bayangan orang itu akan kembali membuatnya serasa dalam neraka. Baginya, rumah tak lagi terasa nyaman. Yang bisa ia rasakan hanya rindu dan rasa bersalah. Lagipula, di setiap barang yang berada di rumah itu selalu ada serpihan kenangan di sudut hatinya tentang orang itu.

Cukup sehari untuk merasa sedih dan kehilangan. Ia hanya akan menunjukkan hal itu ketika pemakaman kemarin. Untuk selanjutnya, ia akan mengubur hatinya dalam-dalam, tak membiarkan satu orang pun untuk sekadar mengintip. Membangun dinding untuk membentengi hatinya yang rapuh dan tak bernyawa lagi. Tekadnya sudah bulat. Ke depannya, ia akan membuat orang itu bangga akan dirinya sebagai seorang Kuchiki, walau hal itu memaksanya untuk merasakan derita berkepanjangan.

Ketika ia bisa melihat murid dengan seragam sama yang semakin banyak, ia mulai menyingkirkan esnya tadi dan dibuangnya di tempat sampah terdekat. Ia menyeka pelan kedua mata yang sedikit basah dengan sapu tangan yang selalu disimpannya di saku. Mengambil nafas dalam, ia mulai mengambil langkah tegas menuju sekolah. Di wajahnya sama sekali tak tersirat satu emosi. Biru-violet yang menatap lurus dan bibir kemerahan yang terkatup rapat membuat udara di sekelilingnya serasa membeku. Ia tak peduli dengan tatapan yang ia terima dari murid lain ketika mereka saling berpapasan di gerbang sekolah. Ia tetap bersikap tenang dan tak acuh pada bisikan-bisikan tak pelan yang didengarnya. Menjadi seorang Kuchiki setelah belasan tahun membuatnya sanggup untuk memasang topeng.

Langkah kakinya terhenti ketika tiga murid senior menghadangnya. Hidung mungilnya sedikit berkedut ketika wangi parfum yang terlalu manis memenuhi penciumannya. Melalui ujung matanya, ia bisa melihat murid lain berhenti dan berbisik walau ada yang tetap berjalan namun dengan pandangan yang menuju ke arah dimana ia tengah berdiri.

Gadis di tengah, dengan memainkan ujung rambut pirang sepunggungnya yang bergelombang, melempar seringai padanya dan membuat tubuhnya bergidik. Sedangkan dua gadis di sampingnya hanya mengikuti. Di kepalanya, ia hanya mengutuk ketiga senior. Tak pernah terlintas di pikirannya kalau ia akan berurusan dengan mereka setelah apa yang dialaminya kemarin. Selama ini ia berusaha untuk menghindari tipe gadis pengganggu seperti mereka. Hanya karena ia menyandang nama 'Kuchiki,' mereka dengan bebas berbuat apapun yang mereka mau terhadapnya.

"Coba lihat apa yang kita punya di sini. Seorang putri kecil yang tertiggal sendiri. Khuhuhu…" wajahnya tetap tak beremosi ketika ia merasakan tangan dengan kuku ber-_manicure_ memegang dagunya dengan kuat. Ia sama sekali tak membuka mulut untuk membalas perkataan sang senior. Ia berpikir, perempuan di hadapannya ini akan merasa bosan jika ia berbincang tanpa mendapat balasan. "Oooh… tak mau bicara rupanya."

Sang senior melepas dagunya dan kembali berdiri tegak sambil bersila dada. Kedua temannya hanya diam sambil menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Kalau begitu akan kuajari mulutmu itu!" ia hanya menatap kosong ketika tangan sang senior terangkat tinggi dengan telapak terbuka. Sedikit terlihat kilatan di biru-violetnya ketika tangan langsing itu terhenti tiba-tiba.

"Mungkin kau yang harus belajar, senpai." Ia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri ketika suara rendah itu terdengar. Ia mendapati seorang pemuda dengan rambut mencolok dan kerutan di dahi. Entah bagaimana, ia sedikit mengenali suara itu. Dan ketika pemuda itu menatapnya, ia kembali mengingat seorang pemuda yang ditabraknya kemarin. Ia masih mengingat honey-amber yang kemarin berkilat dengan rasa bersalah.

"Hei! Apa yang kalian lakukan? Cepat bubar!" mendengar suara kasar dari sang penjaga sekolah, semua murid mulai membubarkan diri dan menuju kelas masing-masing. Ia melihat pemuda itu melepaskan tangan sang senior setelah perempuan itu menampik tangannya dengan keras.

"Huh! Kau lihat saja nanti, putri kecil." Dan dengan kalimat yang ditujukan padanya, ketiga senior itu berjalan memasuki gedung. Ia dan pemuda itu masih terdiam di tempat sambil memperhatikan punggung ketiga senior. Setelah tiga senior itu menghilang, ia melihat sang pemuda berbalik arah dan berjalan pelan menuju dirinya.

"Hei, apa kau ta—"

"Berhenti." Ia menatap tajam pemuda yang tengah menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Aku tak mengingat pernah meminta bantuanmu."

"Ha? A-apa? Hei!" ia sama sekali tak peduli dengan teriakan pemuda itu. Sama sekali tak ingin mendengar pernyataan-pernyataan yang akan membuatnya merasa bersalah. Ia berusaha memblokir suara si pemuda, namun tak berhasil karena semakin ia melangkah, si pemuda terus mengikuti di belakangnya. "Apa maksudmu? Aku sudah menolongmu kan? Setidaknya ucapkan terima kasih walau dengan tampang tak sudi."

Mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan si pemuda, ia berhenti seketika. Urat nadinya berkedut kencang dan ia memejamkan mata untuk menenangkan detak jantungnya. Satu lagi tipe orang yang harus dijauhinya, tipe penganggu yang tak bisa membaca situasi. Ia berbalik cepat dan membuat si pemuda kaget dan mengambil satu langkah mundur. Biru-violetnya menatap dingin dan giginya bergemeletuk dari balik bibirnya yang masih tertutup rapat. Ia berjalan cepat, membuat si pemuda tergesa-gesa berjalan mundur dengan dua tangan terangkat di depan dada. "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku tak mau berterima kasih? Kau tak perlu memaksaku dengan terus mengikutiku! Itu menggangguku! Dan rambutmu yang mencolok itu membuat mataku sakit!"

Ia berhenti melangkah ketika kata-kata itu keluar dari bibirnya. Nafasnya terasa pendek setelah mengeluarkan emosi. Ia terus menatap tajam si pemuda yang berbalik menatapnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat dan seringai kecil di bibirnya.

"Untuk apa kau menyeringai seperti itu?" ia menaikkan jari telunjuk kanannya dan ia tohokkan pada dada si pemuda. Lehernya terasa sedikit kaku karena ia harus mendongak tinggi ketika berada dekat dengan si pemuda. Bahkan kepalanya tak lebih dari bahu lebar si pemuda.

"Tidak. Aku baru ingat kalau kau gadis yang kemarin. Kau berhutang kata maaf dan terima kasih padaku, cantik." Kedua matanya terbelalak lebar ketika pemuda itu mendaratkan bibir di pipi kanannya. Tubuhnya kaku ketika dirasakannya bibir itu menekan pelan dan satu tangan pemuda itu menangkup pipinya yang lain. Ia sama sekali tak bisa bernafas, bahkan ketika si pemuda telah melepaskan ciumannya dan berjalan menuju gedung sekolah. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya berdiri kaku di tempat dengan detak jantung tak karuan.

Ketika ia berhasil menangkap kembali ketenangannya, ia membalikkan kepala dan melihat si pemuda melambaikan tangan. Ia menghembuskan nafas dengan kuat memijat pelan pangkal hidungnya. Sama sekali tak menyangka kejadian seperti ini akan terjadi padanya. Perlahan ia mengangkat tangan kirinya dan melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangannya. Dengan tergesa ia berlari menuju gedung, berharap tak terlambat untuk masuk kelas.

* * *

Entah sudah berapa kali ia menghembuskan nafas. Dengan wajah tertopang di telapak tangan kiri dan mata yang melihat jauh di luar jendela, ia menolak informasi yang diberikan guru di depan kelas. Ia sudah mengerti apa yang tengah mereka pelajari. Dan baginya ini hanya membuang waktu jika mempelajari sesuatu yang sudah ia mengerti sebelumnya.

Pikirannya kembali mengarah pada kejadian tadi pagi. Terlalu banyak hal mengejutkan yang membuat kepalanya terasa sakit. Ia kembali memijat pelan pangkal hidungnya dan sedikit tersentak ketika guru memanggil namanya.

"Kuchiki, sebaiknya kau ke ruang kesehatan. Kau tampak pucat." Ia hanya diam menatap guru dengan postur tinggi kurus dan mengenakan kacamata yang sedikit tebal. Setelah ia menyadari jika sang guru dan seluruh kelas menatap dan menunggu jawabannya, ia membuka mulut dan menjawab pelan.

"Tak apa, sensei. Aku baik-baik saja." Dengan menyunggingkan senyum kecil di wajahnya, ia berharap jika sang guru mau mempercayai apa yang dikatakannya.

"Jika itu yang kau inginkan…" ia menghembuskan nafas lega ketika sang guru membalikkan badan untuk menulis sesuatu di papan.

Di ujung matanya, ia bisa melihat sesuatu yang tampak menganggu baginya. Ketika ia melihat ke luar jendela, di dekat gedung olahraga berdiri si pemuda dengan seringai yang terlempar padanya. Ia hanya menatap si pemuda dengan tajam karena tak bisa berbuat apa-apa dari lantai dua. Ia merasa darahnya mengalir cepat ketika pemuda itu mengeja perlahan satu kata tabu baginya. Dengan mimik bibir yang diperlihatkan jelas dan diulang berulang kali, ia tak sanggup menahan emosi hingga pensil yang tengah ia genggam patah menjadi dua.

'_Mid-get…'_

Ia menoleh ketika merasakan rasa sakit pada telapaknya. Setitk darah mulai muncul dari patahan pensil cukup besar yang menggores kulitnya. Goresan itu tak terlalu dalam namun mengeluarkan cukup banyak darah. Ia menahan nafas ketika darah mulai mengalir cepat dan menodai buku dan mejanya. Ia mendongak ketika mendengar teriakan dari beberapa teman sekelasnya. Ia menerima beberapa lembar kertas tisu yang disodorkan salah satu murid dan menekan kuat pada lukanya.

"Asahi, temani Kuchiki ke ruang kesehatan." Ia menoleh ke arah sang guru yang terlihat sedikit pucat ketika melihat darah yang keluar.

"Tak perlu, sensei. Aku bisa pergi sendiri." Ia melihat tatapan khawatir yang dilempar Asahi, guru dan beberapa murid lain yang mengelilingi mejanya. Dengan wajah yang tetap tak menampakkan emosi, perlahan ia berdiri dan berjalan keluar kelas menuju ruang kesehatan. Sang guru dan murid lain hanya membiarkannya pergi dengan tetap menatapnya dengan khawatir. Ketika pintu kelas telah ditutupnya, ia baru merasakan sakit luar biasa di telapak tangannya.

Ia mulai berjalan cepat menuju ruang kesehatan, berharap perawat yang terkenal malas itu ada di tempatnya di saat seperti ini. Langkahnya semakin cepat ketika ia telah berbelok di ujung koridor dan bisa melihat plang tanda ruang kesehatan berada tak jauh. Ia membuka pintu ruang kesehatan dengan kuat dan segera masuk untuk mencari sang perawat. Ia sama sekali tak menemui siapapun selain sebuah plat cukup besar dengan tulisan menjengkelkan yang langsung dilemparnya ketika selesai membaca.

'_Sedang tak ada di tempaaaat… ^3^ Ada pertemuan dengan para perawat dari sekolah lain. ;) Hohohohoho…'_

"Perawat sial, bilang saja tak mau kerja. Paling-paling cuma berkumpul dan tak melakukan apa-apa, tahu begini aku membiarkan Asahi mengantarku. Setidaknya ia tahu apa yang harus dilakukan dengan luka seperti ini." Ia menggumam pelan sambil menyalakan kran air untuk membersihkan lukanya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika rasa sakit menjalar hingga lengannya. Ia terus mengalirkan air pada lukanya sambil melihat sekeliling untuk mencari letak kotak obat.

"Aku tak tahu jika kau bisa berkata kasar." Kepalanya bergerak cepat untuk menoleh ke belakang. Kedua matanya membuka lebar ketika seringai pemuda itu muncul di hadapannya. Pemuda itu dengan santai bersandar pada rangka pintu yang terbuka lebar dengan bersila dada. Seringai itu hilang ketika dua honey-amber menatap tangannya yang masih berada di bawah aliran air. Perlahan dilihatnya si pemuda menarik diri dari posisi malasnya dan menghampiri.

"Mau apa?" ia menatap tajam si pemuda yang kini berdiri terlalu dekat di sampingnya. Ia sama sekali tak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran si pemuda ketika ia melihat wajahnya. Kedua honey-amber menatap keras warna merah yang masih mendominasi di wastafel. Ia sedikit tersentak ketika tangan si pemuda tiba-tiba menyentuh tangannya. "H-hei!"

"Diamlah. Aku tak akan berbuat aneh. Bodoh, bersihkan dengan air hangat dan sabun. Jangan mengaliri dengan air dingin terus-menerus." Ia hanya bisa menatap dan membiarkan si pemuda mengerjakan semuanya. Selama mengobati lukanya, si pemuda sama sekali tak bicara. Ia hanya bisa melihat wajahnya yang terlarut dalam konsentrasi dengan kerutan dalam di dahi.

Ketika ia berhenti menatap si pemuda, ia sadar kalau telapak tangannya telah terbalut perban. Ia sedikit terkejut ketika mendapati es batu yang terbalut kain menyentuh kulit di sekitar lukanya. "Untuk apa esnya? Ah, daripada itu dari mana kau mendapatkan es?"

"Tentu saja mengurangi bengkak. Kau pikir dari mana aku mendapat es kalau bukan dari kulkas?" Ia terus saja menatap telapak tangannya yang sedikit bengkak di sekitar luka dan membiarkan si pemuda menggenggam tangannya dan menekan es di beberapa titik, sama sekali tak peduli sejak kapan ruang kesehatan memiliki kulkas.

"Aku tak pernah tahu kalau luka gores bisa membengkak." Ia menggumam pelan pada dirinya sendiri, tak berharap si pemuda akan mendengarnya.

"Sekarang kau tahu kan? Walau tak parah, bengkak di tanganmu yang terlalu kecil ini terlihat jelek." Ia hanya menatap tajam pada si pemuda yang masih saja menekan es pada tangannya. Tak menghiraukan kalimat mengganggu barusan, ia menatap keluar dan melihat langit yang makin menghitam karena mendung.

"Ah, aku lupa tak membawa payung." Ia bisa merasakan si pemuda menatapnya ketika dingin es tak terlalu menusuk kulitnya. Ia hanya melihat melalui ujung matanya ketika si pemuda melihat keluar jendela dan mengerutkan alis semakin dalam. Si pemuda sama sekali tak berkomentar dan kembali menekan es. "Hei! Pelan-pelan!"

Ia berteriak ketika si pemuda menekan es tepat pada lukanya, membuatnya kembali merasakan sakit yang tadi sedikit mereda. "Ah, maaf."

Seketika ia menatap heran si pemuda yang terlihat suram. Ia menyadari si pemuda bersikap aneh dan seperti memikirkan sesuatu setelah mendengar kata hujan dan melihat langit mendung. "Hey…"

Dengan satu jentikan dari tangan kirinya, ia kembali mendapat perhatian dari si pemuda yang terlihat aneh jika terdiam. Ia melihat dua honey-amber yang menatap heran dan sedikit terkejut. Seketika itu juga ia menyesali perbuatannya. Seringai mengganggu itu kembali terpampang di wajah si pemuda dengan kilatan aneh di kedua mata. Ia sedikit bergidik saat si pemuda terus menatapnya seperti itu. "Apa kau tak tahan tak mendengar suara seksiku walau hanya sebentar?"

Tanpa sadar, ia mengayunkan kakinya ke arah tulang kering si pemuda hingga terdengar bunyi cukup kuat. Spontan si pemuda melepaskan es di genggamannya dan meraih kakinya yang mulai terasa perih. Dilihatnya si pemuda yang terus-menerus menggumam kutukan pelan.

Ia yang tak tahu harus berbuat apa, hanya menatap kembali ke arah luar sambil menopang dagu di atas rangka jendela yang terbuka. Angin dingin perlahan masuk dan membuatnya sedikit menggigil. Biru-violet berkedip beberapa kali ketika titik-titik air mulai turun dan mengenai wajahnya. Ia hanya semakin mendongak ke atas dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk merasakan air hujan yang jatuh di telapak tangannya.

"Entah kenapa, aku membenci hujan yang terlihat tenang." Suaranya terdengar lirih dan sarat dengan emosi. Ia bisa melihat si pemuda yang menghentikan rentetan kutukannya dan melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh. Ia kembali merasakan titik hujan yang kini membuat telapak tangan kirinya basah kuyup dan wajahnya sedikit terpercik air. Sepasang biru-violet hanya menatap kosong pada hujan dan pada jendela kaca yang menutup pelan. Dirasakannya tangan kirinya ditarik pelan dari belakang oleh si pemuda dan berhenti ketika jendela benar-benar tertutup.

"Kalau begitu, berhentilah menatap hujan." Kelopak matanya menutup pelan ketika tangan besar si pemuda menutup kedua matanya. Dan entah kenapa ia merasa panas pada biru-violetnya. Entah sadar atau tidak, air mata yang keluar itu tak berhenti dalam waktu yang singkat.

* * *

Ia menyeret langkahnya di tengah-tengah koridor yang kosong. Tak jauh di belakangnya, si pemuda berjalan mengikuti. Ia sedikit merasa tak nyaman dengan kelakuan si pemuda. Entah melayang kemana keputusan yang dibuatnya tadi pagi untuk tidak menunjukkan sisi lemah terhadap orang lain. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya mengutuk dirinya sendiri dan menjauhi si pemuda.

"Tak perlu mengikutiku." Ia berhenti sejenak untuk memasukkan informasi itu ke dalam otak si pemuda melalui kata-katanya.

"Kelasku ada di lantai tiga." Dengan santai si pemuda berjalan melewatinya dan terus berjalan menuju tangga di ujung koridor. Melihat punggung si pemuda yang berjalan menjauh, luka di tangannya terasa berdenyut.

Ia hanya kembali berjalan menuju kelasnya yang berada tak jauh. Si pemuda masih berjalan teramat santai dan hanya berjarak lima langkah di hadapannya.

"Lagipula, mungkin nanti kau harus membiasakan diri dengan perasaan diikuti." Ia menatap heran pada si pemuda yang menengok sebentar hanya untuk mengatakan hal yang membuatnya berpikir ulang. Tangannya yang berada pada kenop pintu kelasnya terhenti cukup lama untuk memikirkan apa yang si pemuda maksudkan. Ketika ia menyadari si pemuda telah menghilang di ujung koridor, ia membuka pelan pintu kelasnya dan masuk.

* * *

Ketika bel istirahat siang berdering, dengan berat hati dan sedikit kesal, ia menolak beberapa tawaran untuk makan siang bersama. Saat ini ia hanya ingin sendirian dan menjernihkan pikirannya yang sedikit terganggu dengan hujan gerimis pagi tadi. Dengan langkah kecil ia berjalan menuju atap sekolah sambil menenteng kotak bento yang terbungkus kain dan sekotak jus.

Tak menghiraukan tatapan yang kerap ia terima sejak pertama kali masuk sekolah, ia terus menaiki tangga tanpa mengetahui jika gerak-geriknya diawasi oleh beberapa pasang mata. Sesampainya di atap, ia sedikit terkejut ketika tak ada seorang murid yang datang untuk makan siang selain dirinya. Dengan mengendikkan bahunya, ia berjalan menuju tempat biasa dimana ia makan siang.

Ia tak langsung membuka kotak bento yang ia letakkan di atas pangkuannya, hanya bersandar pada pagar besi yang dipasang di pinggir gedung. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap awan mendung yang bergerak perlahan mengikuti angin. Pikirannya kembali melayang pada upacara pemakaman kemarin sore. Kilatan dari gambaran kejadian itu menghantui pikirannya dan membuatnya sedikit bergetar.

Tubuhnya tersentak ketika pintu atap terbuka dengan bantingan kuat dari arah lain. Biru-violetnya menyipit ketika tiga senior pagi tadi mendekatinya sambil menyeringai.

"Wah… wah… coba lihat siapa ini. Ternyata putri kecil yang kesepian." Ketiga senior itu sekarang berdiri dekat dengannya, namun ia hanya duduk terdiam dengan tatapan tajam yang masih tertuju pada mereka.

"Jangan diam saja, putri kecil." Ia menahan teriakan yang hendak keluar dengan menggigit kuat bibir bawahnya sampai meneteskan darah. Salah satu senior itu membungkuk untuk menarik kuat rambut pendeknya. Ia hanya menatap saat ketiga senior itu tertawa melihatnya.

"Apa maumu?" dengan suara pelan dan menggeritkan gigi, ia menampik tangan yang masih saja menarik rambutnya.

"Ah, rupanya kau bisa bicara. Kami kira kau bisu." Satu senior di ujung lain tertawa kecil sambil menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Kutanya sekali lagi, apa mau kalian?" ia berdiri pelan sambil terus menatap ketiga senior.

"Tidak ada. Kami hanya mau menemanimu. Kau tahu? Kami sedikit merasa kasihan—"

"Aku tak butuh rasa kasihan." Dan dengan satu gerakan, ia mengambil kotak bento dan jusnya lalu melenggang pergi menuju pintu. Ketiga senior yang ditinggalkannya hanya menatap punggungnya kesal. Hanya saja ketika detik berikutnya ia berkedip, pintu atap yang sempat dibukanya sedikit kembali menutup keras dengan bunyi hantaman kuat.

Di depannya, pintu atap itu tertutup rapat dengan satu tangan yang menahannya. Wangi manis yang menyeruak dari belakang tubuhnya sedikit membuat perutnya bergolak dan kepalanya berputar. Ia sedikit menengok ke belakang hanya untuk mendapati wajah salah satu senior tepat berada di depannya.

"Tak perlu takut. Kami hanya ingin bermain denganmu." Biru-violet berkilat dingin ketika menangkap seringai di wajah tirus seniornya.

Yang ia tahu berikutnya, hanya hantaman yang terasa sakit di punggungnya. Udara serasa dipompa paksa untuk keluar dari paru-parunya dan pandangan yang mengabur ketika benda tumpul itu mengenai pelipis kanannya.

Ketika ia membuka mata, baju depannya ternoda darah dan kotak bentonya tercecer berantakan. Nafasnya terasa pendek dan ia tak tahu apa yang diucapkan senior itu karena telinganya mendenging. Perlahan ia mengusap darah dari pelipisnya agar ia bisa melihat lebih jelas. Saat nafasnya mendekati normal, ia berdiri pelan pada dua kaki mungilnya yang bergetar. Dengan menyandarkan satu tangan dan tubuhnya pada dinding di belakangnya, ia menatap tajam pada ketiga seniornya.

Seringai yang masih terpampang pada wajah ketiga seniornya hanya membuat emosinya semakin mendidih. Yang bisa ia lihat hanyalah warna merah yang berkilat cepat di matanya. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia menyerang ketiga senior itu. Ban hitam yang diraihnya susah payah tak ia pelajari untuk omong-kosong.

Tak lebih dari dua menit baginya untuk membereskan sedikit para senior itu. Setidaknya, ia menghindari untuk menyerang wajah. Walau secara tak sengaja tinju kecilnya menerima beberapa kali kontak dengan kulit wajah dan membuatnya berwarna merah. Dengan nafas terengah, ia hanya menatap senior yang melenguh kesakitan di bawahnya.

"Permainan yang menyenangkan." Dengan satu kalimat itu, ia pergi meninggalkan atap tanpa melihat sosok lain yang berada di dekatnya. Ia terus menatap ke depan tanpa mempedulikan bisikan dan tatapan kaget yang ia terima dari murid lain saat melihat darah di seragam dan yang masih mengalir dari pelipisnya. Dengan cepat ia menuruni tangga dan menuju ruang kesehatan. Pandangannya semakin mengabur pada setiap langkah yang diambilnya.

Ketika ia membanting pintu ruang kesehatan, ia masih mendapati kalau ruangan itu kosong. Tak peduli kain apa yang diraihnya, ia segera membasahi kain itu untuk ia tekan pada luka di pelipisnya. Ia terus menekan lukanya sambil berbaring pada salah satu tempat tidur yang disediakan. Melihat dunia di hadapannya yang masih saja berputar, ia mulai menutup mata untuk istirahat. Tak lama, tekanan pada lukanya berangsur melemah dan tangan yang memegang kain basah itu terkulai lemas di sampingnya. Ia tertidur dengan diawasi oleh seseorang yang bersandar pada rangka pintu.

* * *

Matanya membuka ketika suara burung gagak terdengar samar di telinganya. Ia berkedip beberapa kali untuk membuat dua biru-violetnya terbiasa pada cahaya. Ketika pupilnya mengecil dan cahaya masuk ke matanya dengan tak terlalu terang, ia menengok ke samping dan melihat si pemuda duduk dengan kacamata baca yang bertengger di pangkal hidungnya dan sebuah buku di tangan. Macbeth. Kata yang tertera pada buku coklat bersampul tebal itu.

'Shakespeare?' ia sedikit mengangkat alisnya ketika mengetahui selera bacaan si pemuda.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun?" ia hanya melihat ketika si pemuda menutup buku dan diletakkannya pada meja kecil di samping tempat tidur, sedangkan kacamatanya dibiarkan bertengger.

"Sedang apa kau?" suaranya terdengar parau di telinganya sendiri. Ia duduk perlahan dan menatap si pemuda.

"Galak sekali. Apa begini caramu berterima kasih pada senpai yang sudah sengaja membantu mengobati lukamu?" ia hanya menaikkan sebelah alis dan meraba pelipis kanannya. Benar saja, lukanya yang tadi masih terbuka kini sudah tertutup plester obat. Sejenak ia melihat si pemuda melepas kacamatanya dan memijat pelan pangkal hidungnya.

"Aku tak memintamu." Ia membuang muka ke arah luar.

"Tch. Terserah kau saja." Ia sama sekali tak merespon si pemuda yang kini ikut-ikutan diam.

Cukup lama ia berdiam dan terus mencuri pandang pada si pemuda di sampingnya. Ia hanya melirik dengan heran ketika si pemuda kembali memasang kacamatanya untuk membaca. Dilihatnya dari ujung mata ketika si pemuda membuka halaman yang ditandai dengan sebuah pembatas buku. Ia kembali membuang wajahnya ke arah luar ketika dua honey-amber mendaratkan pandangan ke arahnya. Ia bergerak sedikit karena merasa tak nyaman terus-terusan diperhatikan. Walau tak melihat langsung, ia bisa melihat dari refleksi kaca jendela. Dari situ ia bisa melihat seringai kembali menghiasi wajah si pemuda.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang menarik di wajahku?"

"Apa?" ia membalik wajahnya hanya untuk melempar tatapan tajam.

"Tak usah mengelak. Aku tahu kalau sejak tadi kau memperhatikanku." Separuh wajah si pemuda tak terlihat lantaran menggunakan buku untuk menyembunyikan seringai lebarnya.

Wajahnya sedikit memerah dengan kerutan di keningnya. Ia sedikit melonggarkan kerutannya ketika rasa sakit di pelipisnya kembali terasa.

"Kau tahu, ini mungkin terdengar konyol. Tapi sepertinya aku belum tahu namamu. Aku Ichigo. Kurosaki Ichigo." Ia hanya menatap diam tangan si pemuda yang terulur di hadapannya. Ia terus menatap antara wajah bingung si pemuda dan tangan yang disodorkan sebagai simbol bertukar nama.

"Aku tak butuh." Ia menatap kaku pada honey-amber yang sedikit terbelalak. Sedikit merasakan rasa bersalah yang muncul dalam dirinya, ia berbalik menghindari tatapan tajam si pemuda.

"Terserahlah. Terus saja bersikap seperti itu." Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia hanya menatap keluar jendela, walau yang tengah ditatapnya sedari tadi adalah refleksi si pemuda yang kini berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya melihat tangan si pemuda meraih kenop pintu dan membukanya sedikit.

"Rukia… Kuchiki Rukia…" suaranya masih terdengar parau dan lirih. Walau pelan ia tahu si pemuda bisa mendengarnya karena sebelum ia menundukkan kepalanya, ia sempat melihat si pemuda berhenti dan menengok.

"Baiklah… Rukia." Dan dengan itu si pemuda berjalan keluar dan menutup pintu. Ia menghembuskan nafas yang tak tahu sejak kapan ia tahan. Ia merasa sedikit heran dengan si pemuda. Sejak pertemuan mereka kemarin, ia jadi semakin sering bertemu dengannya hanya dalam dua hari. Bahkan ia seperti berhutang kepadanya yang telah merawat lukanya dua kali hari ini. Ketika otaknya tak sengaja membayangkan si pemuda, jantungnya berdegup kencang hingga terdengar jelas di telinganya. Degupan itu semakin kencang ketika otaknya kembali memutar suara si pemuda saat menyebut namanya.

'_Rukia…'_

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, berusaha menghilangkan suara si pemuda dari kepalanya. Namun yang ia dapat hanya rasa sakit yang menyerang kepalanya karena gerakan tiba-tiba tersebut. Ketika ia menutup mata untuk meredakan rasa sakit, wajah si pemuda dengan seringai terpampang jelas di pikirannya. Saat ia membuka matanya, biru-violet melihat tepat pada honey-amber yang menatapnya bingung.

"Ah!" ia tersentak ke belakang secara reflek untuk menghindari posisi si pemuda yang terlalu dekat di depannya. Ia hanya melihat si pemuda memutar honey-amber sambil kembali berdiri tegak.

"Tak perlu sekaget itu saat melihatku, kan?" ia meletakkan tangan kanan yang terbalut perban tadi pagi di atas dadanya yang bergerak cepat sambil mengambil nafas panjang.

"Setidaknya berhenti membuat jantungku serasa mau berhenti." Si pemuda hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ayolah. Kuantar kau pulang." Lagi-lagi ia menatap antara wajah dan tangan si pemuda yang terulur.

"Untuk apa ini?" setelah beberapa lama berbagi pandangan heran, ia bicara sambil menunjuk tangan si pemuda dengan salah satu jarinya.

"Untuk menggandengmu?" si pemuda berkata santai sambil mengendikkan bahu pelan.

"Kau pikir aku anak kecil?" ia menampik pelan tangan si pemuda dan membuang kakinya pada salah satu sisi tempat tidur dimana _uwabaki_nya berada. Dengan menopangkan tubuhnya pada tempat tidur, secara perlahan ia mulai memakai _uwabaki_.

"Setidaknya tubuhmu yang berkata seperti itu padaku." Ia menatap tajam pada wajah si pemuda yang kembali berhias seringai.

"Terserah kau mau bilang apa." Ia hanya merebut tas miliknya yang ternyata diambilkan oleh si pemuda. Setelah beberapa langkah, ia merasa tubuhnya terhuyung dengan pandangan mengabur. Sebelum ia menyentuh lantai, ia mencium wangi mint yang bercampur dengan wangi vanilla. Ia merasa satu tangan besar mencegahnya untuk jatuh dan menambah rasa sakit.

"Kau terlalu ceroboh."

"Terserah kau, strawberry…" sebelum ia kembali menutup mata, ia merasa tubuhnya terangkat dan wajahnya menekan pada bahu si pemuda dengan tangan saling menggenggam di depan.

* * *

Ia merasa seperti di surga ketika wangi mint dan vanilla terus-menerus menginvasi penciumannya. Dengan gerakan teratur yang membawa tubuhnya, ia semakin terlelap dalam tidurnya. Tapi semuanya serasa terhenti ketika suara kasar itu didengarnya.

"Hei, bangun dan katakan dimana rumahmu…" ia membuka mata perlahan dan mengedipkannya berulang kali. Ia menggumam sesuatu sebelum otaknya mengolah informasi keadaan yang tengah dialaminya. Dengan sedikit sentakan, ia membuat kaget si pemuda yang tengah membawanya di punggung. "Hei, jangan bergerak tiba-tiba!"

"Maaf." Spontan kata itu keluar dari bibirnya ketika si pemuda sedikit berteriak.

"Sudahlah. Sekarang dimana rumahmu? Aku tak mungkin membawamu terus seperti ini sambil memutari kota Karakura." Si pemuda hanya menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan, seolah mencari rumah dengan plat 'Kuchiki' di dekat gerbang.

"Kau berjalan ke arah yang salah. Rumahku hanya berjarak empat blok dari sekolah di arah berlawanan." Ia berkata pelan sambil kembali menyandarkan kepalanya yang terasa sakit pada bahu si pemuda.

"Heee… seharusnya kau memberitahuku sebelum pingsan, jadinya aku tak perlu berjalan jauh. Ah, rumahku sudah dekat. Kau menginap saja di rumahku malam ini—"

"APA?" ia berteriak kencang di telinga si pemuda yang dengan cepat memutar kepala ke arahnya.

"Tak perlu berteriak di telingaku. Lagipula aku sudah lapar dan capek, mau makan. Aku tak mau mengantarmu sampai ke rumah walau dekat. Lagipula ini sudah malam." Ia hanya mengerutkan kedua alisnya mendengar rentetan alasan yang keluar lancar dari bibir si pemuda.

"Kalau begitu turunkan aku. Aku bisa berjalan pulang sendiri." ia mulai bergerak untuk membuat si pemuda melepaskannya.

"Mana bisa seperti itu? Sudah kubilang ini sudah malam. Anak kecil sepertimu tak boleh keluar malam-malam sendirian!"

"Kau seperti wanita tua! Banyak sekali alasanmu? Dan jangan menyebutku anak kecil!"

"A-apa kau bilang? Wanita tua? Lihatlah dirimu sendiri, midget—OW! HEI!" ia terus memukul bahu si pemuda dengan tinju mungilnya.

"Turunkan aku! Turunkan aku! Turunkan aku!"

"Baiklah, baiklah! Berhenti memukul dan berteriak atau aku tak akan menurunkanmu!" seketika itu ia menghentikan festival tinjunya dan menunggu si pemuda menurunkannya. Tapi si pemuda tetap membawanya sambil berjalan cepat ke arah salah satu rumah di depan.

"Hei! Kau sudah berjanji menurunkanku!" kali ini ia kembali memukul bahu si pemuda dengan kuat.

"Kau tak boleh percaya begitu saja pada orang asing!" ia menghentikan pukulannya dan mengeratkan pegangannya ketika si pemuda mulai berlari.

"Berhenti! Kau membuat kepalaku sakit!" keningnya ia sandarkan pada bahu si pemuda sambil terus menggenggam erat baju yang dikenakannya.

"Baiklah, kita berhenti." Si pemuda berhenti tiba-tiba dan membuatnya merasa sedikit mual.

"Uuugh…" ia membuka mata dan menatap sebuah rumah bertingkat dengan klinik di samping. Biru-violetnya serasa tersengat ketika melihat lampu neon berwarna yang bertuliskan _'Kurosaki Clinic.'_

"Jangan berani muntah di badanku, midg—"

"HOEEEK…"

"AAAAH!"

"Hahaha!" ia hanya memasang seringai lemah ketika si pemuda menatapnya tajam.

"Kau—"

"ICHIGOOOOOO~ TERLAMB—AGH!" biru-violetnya terbuka lebar ketika bayangan hitam melesat cepat di dekatnya ketika si pemuda hanya menghindar ke samping.

"Berhentilah bertindak bodoh, oyaji!" ia hanya melihat si pemuda menutup pintu depan dengan menendangnya pelan, tak peduli dengan seseorang yang berada di luar.

"Apa tidak apa-apa kalau ayahmu di luar seperti itu?" ia bertanya pada si pemuda yang menurunkannya perlahan.

"Jangan memikirkannya. Aku pulang…" ia melepas sepatunya dan berjalan mengikuti si pemuda ke dalam rumah.

"Ah, selamat datang, Onii-chan!" ia menengok ketika suara dengan lengkingan cukup tinggi memasuki telinganya.

Ia tersentak kaget ketika dua pasang mata tengah menatapnya dari ruang makan dan dapur yang menjadi satu. "Uuuh…"

"Jangan menatapnya seperti itu. Kalian membuatnya takut." Satu tangan dirasakannya melingkar di pundaknya dan mendorongnya untuk terus berjalan ke arah tangga. Ketika berjalan naik, ia samar mendengar suara tawa dan teriakan dari masing-masing gadis yang baru saja ditemuinya.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana?" ia menatap si pemuda sambil melepaskan tangannya dari pundak.

"Tentu saja kamarku. Kau pikir kemana lagi?"

"Apa? Kau mau berbuat apa padaku?" ia berhenti tiba-tiba dan membuat si pemuda mengutuk pelan.

"Sial. Bukan seperti itu maksudku. Setidaknya kau harus istirahat. Mana bisa aku membiarkanmu istirahat di klinik sendiri? Lagipula, kau tak mau berada lama-lama di bawah sana dengan orang-orang itu."

"Orang-orang itu?" si pemuda kembali berjalan dan membuka pintu dengan gantungan angka 15 di depannya.

"Keluargaku. Mereka sedikit lain dari keluarga kebanyakan. Mungkin kau akan merasa tak nyaman."

"Mana mungkin?" ia hanya berdiam di tempatnya berhenti tadi. Si pemuda yang mendengar kata terakhirnya melongok dari dalam kamar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat masuk." Ia menatap tajam ke arah si pemuda yang hanya terlihat kepalanya saja.

"Tidak mau!" ia bersila dada dan membuang muka ke arah samping.

"Apa?"

"Tadi kau bilang jangan percaya pada orang asing. Kau orang asing. Mana bisa aku percaya padamu?" ia tetap tak bergeming walau si pemuda kini berdiri tepat di depannya sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Orang asing tidak saling bertukar nama. Sudahlah, ayo masuk. Aku mau makan." Ia terus berusaha melepaskan diri ketika si pemuda meraih tangannya dan menyeretnya masuk.

"Kalau kau mau makan, makan saja dan biarkan aku pulang."

"Berisik. Kau sudah terlanjur di sini. Berikan nomor teleponmu." Ia hanya menatap heran pada si pemuda yang tengah berkutat dengan ponsel layar sentuh berwarna hitam. "M-maksudku telepon rumah. Bukan nomor ponselmu."

"Tak perlu." Ia menggumam pelan berharap si pemuda mendengarnya.

"Apa?"

"Kubilang tidak perlu! Tidak ada yang akan mengangkat… tidak ada…" ia menundukkan kepalanya dan terduduk di atas kasur.

"Tak perlu berteriak. Aku masih bisa mendengarmu. Tapi apa kau yakin tak perlu memberi kabar?" ia hanya menggeleng pelan, sama sekali tak mempercayai suaranya ketika air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya. "Baiklah…"

Langkah kaki si pemuda terdengar pelan di telinganya yang mulai mendenging. Ketika pintu itu tertutup, ia mengubur wajahnya di tangan yang ia topangkan di atas lutut di dekat dadanya. Air mata mulai turun dengan sesenggukan yang keluar dari tenggorokannya. "Nii-sama…"

Dari arah luar, si pemuda mendengar jelas suara isak tangisnya.

* * *

Ia hanya bisa merasakan angin dingin membelai pelan wajahnya yang terasa panas. Hidungnya mencium wangi mint dan vanilla yang kuat, bercampur dengan bau lemah hujan dari arah luar. Ketika ia menyamping ke arah kiri dan mengubur wajahnya semakin dalam di atas bantal, bau hujan mulai berangsur hilang dan hanya tersisa wangi mint dan vanilla. Matanya sedikit membuka ketika bertemu dengan cahaya yang terasa menyilaukan dari balik kelopaknya.

Ia berusaha membuka biru-violet ketika tak tahan dengan cahaya yang masuk. Yang ia tangkap pertama kali adalah siluet seseorang yang seolah tengah menatapnya. Dengan mata kelabu, rambut hitam sebahu—

"Nii-sama—"

"Hei…" matanya membuka sedikit lebar ketika tangannya yang tanpa sengaja terulur itu diraih oleh seorang lain. Dengan rambut nyentrik dan mata honey-amber.

"I-Ichigo?"

"Hm?"

"Nii-sama… dimana Nii-sama? Nii-sama!" matanya mulai panik mencari ke berbagai sudut di kamar itu. Si pemuda hanya mendekatinya pelan sambil menggenggam erat tangan mungilnya dan mengusap pelan rambutnya yang menempel di kening karena keringat.

"Shhh… tenanglah Rukia."

"Ah." Matanya membuka lebar ketika melihat honey-amber menatapnya lekat. Menyadari ia telah mengigau, dengan cepat ia mengalihkan pandangan. "Maaf…"

"Kau lapar? Aku akan mengambilkan sesuatu untukmu." Ia melepaskan tangan si pemuda ketika ia merasakan si pemuda berdiri. Ia melihat dari belakang, punggung si pemuda yang menghilang tertutup pintu. Kemudian ia berbalik dan menatap langit-langit bercahaya minim. Dari situ ia bisa mendengar suara rintik hujan dari luar. Jendela yang terbuka sedikit itu menyisipkan bau hujan secara samar yang tadi diciumnya.

Ia tak tahu sejak kapan ia tertidur. Hanya saja ia merasa lelah sehabis menangis dan terus menerus memanggil kakaknya yang baru meninggal seminggu lalu. Ia hanya merasa terkejut ketika kebenaran bahwa kakaknya sudah meninggal menohoknya berulang kali. Rasa tidak percaya masih menghantuinya dan otaknya menolak untuk membuatnya berpikir kalau kecelakaan yang terjadi itu adalah nyata. Sampai saat ini pun, ia masih merasa kalau kejadian itu hanyalah mimpi buruk dan semuanya akan kembali seperti biasa ketika kedua matanya membuka di pagi hari. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika kenyataan itu kembali memasuki otaknya dan membuatnya serasa kehilangan nafas. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya memejamkan mata dan membiarkan air mata itu jatuh bebas.

* * *

Pintu itu terbuka tak lama setelah ia bisa menenangkan dirinya dan mengusap bersih sisa air mata yang keluar. Ia masih terus menatap hujan dari balik jendela dan sama sekali tak melihat si pemuda yang datang dengan membawa sebuah nampan berisi makanan dan segelas air.

"Hei, bangun dan makanlah. Itu akan membuatmu lebih baik." Ia tetap bergeming pada posisinya. Berusaha bersikap seperti patung agar si pemuda meninggalkannya sendiri. Ia merasa si pemuda duduk di sebelahnya.

"Tidak mau." Jawaban lemah dari bibirnya membuat si pemuda menjadi kesal.

"Berhentilah bersikap bodoh. Aku tahu apa yang kau alami sampai kau seperti ini. Tapi kau tak boleh mengabaikan kebaikan dan perhatian yang orang lain berikan kepadamu!" matanya berkedut mendengar si pemuda berteriak padanya. Dengan cepat ia duduk dan menghadap si pemuda.

"Kau sama sekali tak mengenalku, jadi kau tak punya hak untuk mengaturku! Lagipula sejak awal aku tak pernah meminta kebaikan dan perhatianmu!" ia tak sadar jika air mata sudah menuruni pipinya. Dengan kedua tangan, ia mengusap air matanya dan turun dari tempat tidur dari sisi lain.

Ia berjalan memutari tempat tidur dan mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak di atas meja di samping nampan berisi makanan. Kemudian ia berbalik dan berjalan cepat menuju pintu. Tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika lengannya diraih oleh si pemuda. "Kemana?"

"Aku mau pulang." Tanpa menengok ke arah si pemuda, ia menarik paksa tangannya dari genggaman si pemuda.

Dengan cepat ia menyusuri koridor dan menuruni tangga. Lampu redup yang dinyalakan di beberapa titik sedikit banyak membantunya untuk menemukan pintu depan. Ia segera memakai sepatu dan berusaha membuka pintu yang terkunci. Ia berbalik ketika suara gemerincing kunci terdengar dari belakang. Kedua matanya menyipit melihat si pemuda memainkan kunci di salah satu jarinya. "Kau tak bisa pulang tanpa kunci."

"Berikan padaku." Kini ia membalikkan badannya hingga berhadapan dengan si pemuda yang berada tak jauh di depannya. Tangannya ia ulurkan sebagai gestur untuk meminta kunci.

"Tidak. Kalau kuberikan, kau akan terus berlari. Sampai kapan kau mau terus menghindar?" biru-violet menatap cemas ke arah honey-amber.

Mulutnya terus membuka dan menutup, hendak berkata sesuatu namun tak ada sepatah kata yang keluar. Tubuhnya serasa menggigil di bawah tatapan tajam dari honey-amber.

"Aku tahu kalau kau menyalahkan dirimu atas sesuatu yang berada di luar jangkauanmu. Aku tahu seperti apa rasanya. Jadi berhentilah menghindar." Ia merasa panik mendengar kata-kata dari si pemuda. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa dengan tangan si pemuda yang kembali terulur padanya, entah sudah yang keberapa kali. Detik berikutnya ia merasa marah ketika kalimat si pemuda benar-benar masuk ke dalam otaknya. Kedua tangannya ia kepalkan kuat dan ia menatap tajam ke arah pemuda yang kini menatapnya cemas.

"Memangnya apa yang kau tahu? Kau sama sekali tak mengerti. Kau tak mengerti apa yang kurasakan! Jadi berhenti mengatakan kalau kau mengerti. Aku tak butuh! Aku tak butuh!" ia tak menyadari suaranya yang begitu nyaring membuat penghuni lain dari rumah itu terbangun. Kedua matanya hanya terfokus pada siluet tajam si pemuda yang berada di depannya, bukan pada tiga siluet lain yang berada di belakang.

Ia menutup kedua telinganya ketika mendengar si pemuda berkata sesuatu. Ia kembali berteriak dan menampik tangan si pemuda yang kini benar-benar berada di hadapannya.

"Pergi! Aku tak butuh! Aku tak butuh… Nii-sama… AAAAAH!" ia membiarkan tubuhnya terkulai lemas di tangan si pemuda yang memeluknya erat. Tangannya yang tadi terus memukul si pemuda kini berhenti.

Isakan tangisnya bergema di dalam rumah bercahaya remang.

* * *

Kedua matanya yang merah dan membengkak hanya menatap diam pada secangkir coklat panas yang diletakkan di depannya. Hidungnya terasa sakit karena tersumbat akibat menangis terlalu lama. Di dekat kakinya, tumpukan kertas tisu telah menggunung dalam kotak sampah.

Ia hanya duduk dengan si pemuda di sampingnya. Tiga orang lain yang terbangun akibat teriakannya telah kembali tidur ketika melihatnya kembali tenang. Ia merasa konyol karena telah bersikap tak sopan di rumah orang lain.

"Berhentilah cemberut dan minum selagi hangat. Kalau kau bilang tak mau lagi, aku akan memasukkannya secara paksa ke dalam tenggorokanmu." Ia terdiam dan hanya bisa menyesap bau coklat panas dari sela hidungnya yang tersumbat. Setelah beberapa saat tanpa gerakan maupun ucapan sedikitpun, ia angkat bicara.

"Maaf kalau aku bersikap tidak sopan. Seharusnya aku berterima kasih, bukannya berteriak kepadamu." Ia menundukkan kepala dan memainkan kedua ibu jarinya, cemas menunggu respon dari si pemuda.

"Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan. Dulu aku juga pernah bersikap seperti itu, jadi aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan."

"Benarkah?" ia menatap si pemuda yang berbalik menatapnya.

"Mmhmm." Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ketika dirasakan ujung bibirnya terangkat melihat kesungguhan dalam honey-amber si pemuda.

Mungkin ia tak perlu cemas untuk menerima kebenaran yang telah terpampang jelas di hadapannya. Sedikit demi sedikit, ia tahu kalau ia akan baik-baik saja.

"Sekarang, keluar dari suasana _mellow_mu itu. Coklatmu akan benar-benar dingin. Kalau kau tak mau biar aku saja yang minum." Ia menjauhkan mug putih bercorak kelinci mungil yang berisi cairan berwarna coklat dari jangkauan si pemuda yang telah mengulurkan tangan untuk merebut mug tersebut.

"Ini milikku. Adikmu yang membuatkan untukku. Kalau kau mau, buat saja sendiri." ia hanya menjulurkan lidah ke arah si pemuda dan mulai menyesap pelan cairan menenangkan itu.

"Hei, minum perlahan. Kau seperti anak-anak." Ia menatap kaget si pemuda yang tengah mengulum jempolnya sehabis mengusap ujung bibirnya yang ternoda coklat dengan jari yang sama. "Apha?"

Ia tertawa pelan mendengar suara konyol yang keluar dari bibir si pemuda lantaran jempolnya masih tersangkut di sela bibirnya.

"Hei, hei… kenapa kau menertawaiku?" ia hanya tertawa semakin kuat ketika kedua tangan si pemuda mulai menggelitiki sisi tubuhnya. Senyum lebar yang terpampang di wajah si pemuda membuat jantungnya berdetak sedikit kencang.

* * *

Ia berjalan pelan memasuki rumah yang semalam tak dibukanya. Kerabatnya yang lain telah pulang sejak kemarin pagi, sebelum ia berangkat sekolah. Ia membiarkan pintu depan terbuka, tahu kalau si pemuda pasti akan mengikutinya masuk.

"Tunggulah sebentar. Aku tak akan lama." Ia menengok sebentar untuk memastikan kalau si pemuda benar-benar telah berada di dalam. Ia segera kembali berjalan dan menaiki tangga ketika si pemuda hanya menggumam jawabannya sambil melihat beberapa foto yang dipajang di dinding.

Pikirannya kembali kosong ketika melewati pintu mahoni di dekat tangga. Ia berhenti sebentar hanya untuk menyentuh permukaan pintu dengan ujung jari-jarinya.

'_Rukia…'_

Ia mendongak ketika mendengar suara itu menggema di koridor. Gerakan spontan yang selalu ia lakukan jika satu-satunya kakak yang ia miliki memanggilnya. Ketika menyadari itu hanya halusinasi pikirannya, ia menundukkan wajah dan kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya yang terletak di sebelah pintu mahoni tersebut.

Samar bau lavender menyeruak saat ia membuka pintu perlahan. Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju menuju meja baca dan mengambil beberapa buku yang ia butuhkan. Menyadari kalau semalam ia tak mandi, tak sadar ia mencium bau badannya sendiri. "Ah, mengerikan."

Tanpa pikir panjang, ia melepas semua baju yang melekat di badannya. Sebelum keluar, ia mengambil baju seragam bersih dan handuk. Tak menyadari si pemuda yang masih berada di bawah, ia tetap berjalan tanpa sehelai kain sekeluarnya dari kamar. Ia menyeret langkahnya dan menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan menendang pelan pintu.

Ia tak tahu berapa lama ia berada di bawah kucuran air dingin. Ia hanya mengedipkan mata berulang kali sambil mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangan ketika suara gedoran pintu kamar mandi sampai di telinganya.

"Hei, Rukia! Mau berapa lama di dalam sana? Kau pikir ini jam berapa?" ia segera memutar kenop ke arah kanan untuk membuatnya berhenti. Dengan cepat ia membuka pintu kaca dan menyambar handuk, tak peduli bagian mana yang tak tersentuh dan masih basah karena air. Seragam yang dikenakannya terasa sedikit basah dengan sisa air di tubuhnya, bahkan titik-titik air masih berjatuhan dari rambut pendeknya dan ia terkejut ketika mendapati si pemuda masih berdiri di depan pintu.

"Ah…" ia berhenti sebelum tubuhnya menabrak si pemuda yang memblokir jalan keluar. Ia hanya menatap si pemuda yang menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Keringkan rambutmu atau kau masuk angin." Ia menutup matanya ketika si pemuda meraih handuk di sekeliling lehernya dan mengeringkan rambutnya dengan paksa.

"Ow! Sakit!" tak tahu harus berbuat apa, ia menginjak jempol kaki si pemuda yang dilihatnya dari biru-violet yang membuka-tutup.

"AAAH!" ia melenggang pergi meninggalkan si pemuda yang tengah merintih kesakitan sambil memegang jempolnya.

Ia menutup pintu kamarnya dengan sedikit hentakan, membuat bunyi cukup kuat ketika pintu kayu itu bertemu dengan rangkanya. Terkaget melihat jam di dinding, ia segera mengusap rambut basahnya dan sedikit merapikan seragamnya. Setelah dirasa cukup pantas, ia keluar dan menghampiri si pemuda yang masih mengelus pelan jempol kakinya sambil bersandar di dinding depan kamarnya.

"Kau kejam sekali. Bagaimana kalau tadi jariku putus?" ia hanya menaikkan sebelah alis dan bersila dada dengan memasang seringai kecil.

"Toh masih utuh. Apa kau mau bilang kalau kau tak bisa mengalahkan gadis mungil sepertiku?" ia melihat dengan puas ketika alis kiri si pemuda berkedut pelan.

"Sudahlah! Ayo cepat pergi. Kalau terlambat, aku menyalahkanmu!" ia menatap kaget si pemuda yang berjalan santai menuruni tangga.

"Mana bisa kau menyalahkanku?" ia berjalan cepat, berusaha menjejeri langkah besar si pemuda.

"Tentu saja bisa. Mulai saat ini, semua pendapatmu kutolak!" ia mengerutkan alis dengan kesal ketika si pemuda berjalan keluar rumah dengan sepatu yang dipakainya tak sempurna. Tak tahu harus berbuat apa saking marahnya, ia hanya memakai sepatunya dan kembali mengambil langkah cepat untuk menyamai si pemuda.

* * *

Ia kembali melihat keluar jendela ketika guru tengah menulis sesuatu di papan dengan kapur yang terlalu mini di tangan. Biru-violet melihat ke arah dekat gedung olahraga dimana murid satu tingkat di atasnya selesai dengan pelajaran olahraga. Di sana ia bisa melihat sekilas warna orange di tengah kerumunan rambut hitam dan coklat.

Matanya sedikit menyipit ketika ia melihat warna terang di satu kepala dekat si pemuda yang dikenalnya baru kemarin. Yang ia lihat, burnt-orange sepinggang dengan lekuk tubuh hampir sempurna dan senyum malu-malu di wajah ketika melihat ke arah si pemuda. Ia merasa sedikit aneh ketika rona merah muncul di wajah gadis itu saat si pemuda mengajaknya bicara. Tak mengerti apa yang tengah berjalan di otaknya, ia segera mengalihkan pandangan ke arah guru yang tengah berisik memberikan tugas baru.

* * *

Tangan kanannya tengah sibuk menulis jawaban yang berhasil ia pecahkan dari soal di buku, tangan kiri digunakannya untuk menopang dagu di atas meja dan biru-violet yang berpindah arah dari coretan di kertas dan buku tulisnya. Kepalanya mendongak ketika mendengar ketukan pelan di kelas. Ketika hanya seorang guru lain yang datang, kepalanya kembali menunduk dan melanjutkan hal yang sempat tertunda. Namun lagi-lagi konsentrasinya buyar ketika ia mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh guru.

"Kuchiki-san, Satomi-sensei ingin kau ikut dengannya." Tatapan herannya senada dengan tatapan lain yang ia terima dari teman sekelasnya. Sedikit merapikan mejanya yang tak terlalu berantakan, ia berdiri perlahan dan menghampiri Satomi-sensei yang berdiri di depan kelas sambil menaikkan kacamatanya yang melorot.

Ia membungkuk pelan pada guru dan berjalan mengikuti Satomi-sensei keluar kelas menuju ruang konseling. Ia sama sekali tak berkata apapun pada Satomi-sensei yang juga berdiam sejak keluar kelas. Setibanya di ruang konseling lantai satu, biru-violet terbelalak ketika melihat tiga senior kemarin tengah duduk santai di salah satu sofa dalam ruangan.

Biru-violet mendadak menyipit ketika seringai tiga senior itu terarah padanya. Ia merasa tak enak sekarang ketika melihat tiga orang itu berada satu ruang dan pada saat bersamaan dengannya.

"Silahkan duduk, Kuchiki-san." Ia menatap Satomi-sensei yang telah duduk pada satu sofa di seberang para senior.

Ia berjalan pelan menuju satu sofa di sebelah kanan Satomi-sensei dan duduk sambil terus menatap senior yang tak melepas seringai mereka sejak ia masuk. Ia menegakkan punggung di sandaran sofa dan kini berganti menatap Satomi-sensei yang mulai angkat bicara.

"Maaf secara tiba-tiba. Tapi ini bukan masalah yang ringan. Aku ingin mendengar pernyataan darimu, Kuchiki-san." Ia mengangkat alis ketika Satomi-sensei menyebut namanya.

"Apa yang anda maksud? Jika saya boleh tahu."

"Tch! Tak usah berpura-pura bodoh. Tentu saja perbuatan bar-bar yang kau lakukan pada kami kemarin." Kepalanya menoleh cepat ke arah salah satu senior yang bicara sambil memainkan ujung rambutnya yang mencapai dada.

"Bar-bar?" matanya menyipit mengawasi gerak-gerik senior yang mulai membakar tubuhnya.

"Tak usah bersikap seperti itu. Mengaku saja!" ia melempar tatapan tajamnya pada salah satu yang duduk paling dekat dengannya. Namun yang diperhatikan hanya melihat kuku-kukunya yang seperti baru keluar dari salon.

"Apa yang harus kuakui? Aku tak berbuat apapun." Ia berusaha keras menahan nada suaranya agar terlihat tenang, walau di dalam ia sudah siap untuk menambah luka pada tiga seniornya.

"Hentikan! Aku tak ingin ada keributan di kantorku! Sekarang jelaskan apa yang terjadi atau masalah ini tak akan selesai." Ia menarik nafas panjang ketika suara tinggi Satomi-sensei terpecah. Menutup mata sejenak untuk meredakan amarah dan berbalik menatap Satomi-sensei.

"Sudah kubilang sensei, ia menyerang kami dan membuat kami terluka! Bahkan kukuku patah! Padahal baru kemarin lusa aku pergi manicure dan itu tidak murah! Dia harus bertanggung jawab—" lengkingan suara tinggi dari senior yang duduk di tengah membuat mata kanannya berkedut dan darahnya kembali mendidih. Ia sama sekali tak mendengar ucapannya lebih jauh karena telinganya mulai berdenging. Apalagi ditambah dengan dua senior lain yang juga mulai berbicara. Ia hanya dapat menangkap suara berat Satomi-sensei yang memaksa mereka untuk diam. Ketika dirasa cukup tenang, ia membuka mata dan mendapati sepasang mata hitam menatapnya dari balik lensa cukup tebal.

"Aku ingin mendengarnya darimu, Kuchiki-san." Ia hanya menatap Satomi-sensei sebelum membuka mulut untuk bicara.

"Mereka menyerangku duluan—"

"APA?" ia berhenti sejenak ketika satu senior menengahi pembicaraannya. Ketika senior itu diam setelah mendapat tatapan tajam dari Satomi-sensei, ia melanjutkan bicaranya.

"Bukan aku yang memulai, tapi mereka. Apa yang kulakukan hanya sebatas pembelaan diri. Lagipula, siapa yang mau ditindas oleh senpai?" suasana sedikit menegang ketika ia selesai bicara.

"Apa kau bisa mengukuhkan pernyataanmu?" ia menatap Satomi-sensei penuh kebingungan.

"Mana mungkin? Aku hanya sendirian dan mereka, bertiga. Tentunya anda percaya pada mereka?" ia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya saat melihat kedua alis Satomi-sensei bertemu di pangkal hidung.

"Masalah seperti ini sungguh merepotkan. Kalau saja ada satu orang lain yang melihat kejadian kemarin, masalah ini tak akan jadi seperti ini." Tatapan datarnya terus terarah pada Satomi-sensei yang kini memijat pelan pelipisnya.

"Kenapa harus bingung, sensei! Jelas ia yang bersalah, bukan kami. Dia tak bisa membuktikan apa yang dia katakan!"

"Diam! Aku tak mungkin percaya begitu saja tanpa ada kejelasan. Lagipula kalian bertiga selalu membuat masalah di sekolah ini. Kalau saja orang tua kalian bukan anggota dewan sekolah, mungkin kalian sudah dikeluarkan sejak dulu!" ia mengerutkan alisnya dalam-dalam ketika kata dewan sekolah masuk ke telinganya. Ia jadi sedikit mengerti kenapa anak-anak lain selalu menjauhi mereka.

"Sensei, saya tak peduli anda percaya atau tidak. Tapi apa yang saya katakan tadi memang benar apa adanya. Jika saya mendapat skors atas apa yang tidak saya perbuat, tak peduli anggota dewan atau kepala sekolah sekalipun yang menyuruh, saya tak akan pernah melakukannya." Dengan satu kalimat panjang yang ia katakan dengan satu tarikan nafas, ia berdiri dan membungkuk ke arah Satomi-sensei yang hanya menatapnya.

"Kau mau kemana, Kuchiki-san?"

"Menurut saya tak ada lagi yang harus dibicarakan. Saya permisi." Ia kembali membungkuk dan berjalan keluar ruangan. Ketika pintu ruang konseling tertutup pelan, ia mengeluarkan nafasnya yang ia tahan sejak tadi. Tangannya yang masih memegang kenop pintu sedikit bergetar saat menyadari apa yang akan dihadapinya jika dewan sekolah mengeluarkan keputusan terhadapnya.

Tak peduli dengan nasibnya nanti, ia kembali berjalan menuju kelas untuk mengambil kotak bento ketika ia mendengar suara bel makan siang berbunyi. Ia diberondong pertanyaan oleh teman sekelasnya ketika ia memasuki kelas yang mulai ramai ditinggal guru. Yang ia lakukan hanya memasang senyum kecil dan berkata kalau itu bukan masalah besar. Ia tahu sebagian temannya telah mendengar tentang kejadian kemarin.

Tak ingin merasa terganggu dengan pertanyaan seputar masalah kemarin, ia lagi-lagi menolak ajakan makan siang bersama. Ia menatap punggung teman sekelasnya yang saling berbisik pelan, kemungkinan besar membicarakan tentang masalah kemarin. Ia sedikit terlompat dari kursinya ketika pintu kelas terbuka akibat bantingan dan suara keras.

"RUKIA!" telinganya berdenging mendengar suara si pemuda melengking memanggil namanya. Dengan biru-violet menyipit, ia menatap si pemuda yang kini tengah celingukan mencari keberadaannya. Mata kirinya berkedut ketika honey-amber menemukan jalan untuk sampai di kedua matanya.

"Apa?" Ia tak bergerak. Hanya terus memaku pandangannya pada sosok si pemuda yang kini berjalan ke arahnya, sama sekali tak peduli dengan tatapan aneh dan kaget yang diterima dari teman sekelasnya. Ketika si pemuda berdiri di depan meja dan meletakkan kedua tangan di atasnya sambil sedikit merendahkan tubuh, ia menahan nafas.

"Kudengar kau diskors?" biru-violet membuka lebar ketika suara parau si pemuda samar terdengar oleh orang lain. Nafas yang ia tahan seketika terlepas dan bau mint serta vanilla merasuki penciumannya, membuatnya sedikit merasa ingin melayang dan menghirup banyak-banyak.

Setelah kata-kata si pemuda semakin merasuki otaknya, ia melihat sekeliling. Berusaha mencari tahu apa ada salah satu teman sekelasnya yang mencuri dengar. Ia hanya menerima tatapan bingung dan bisikan lain mengenai senior yang tiba-tiba datang ke kelas. "Aku tak mengerti apa maksudmu."

Ia menyipitkan mata dan kembali menatap si pemuda. "Tepat seperti apa yang kau dengar tadi. Aku sempat mendengar Saotome-atau-siapa-itu-sensei bicara dengan kepala sekolah dan tiga senpai yang kemarin bertemu di halaman."

"Satomi-sensei. Kenapa kau menguping pembicaraan mereka?" ia merasa pikirannya melayang mendengar apa yang dikatakan si pemuda.

"Aku tak menguping. Salahkan mereka yang tak bisa menutup pintu kantor kepala sekolah."

Ia hanya terdiam dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah luar, tak sanggup terus-terusan mengunci pandangan dengan honey-amber itu.

"Kudengar mereka memberimu skors dua minggu dan membayar ganti rugi pengobatan mereka hanya karena hal kemarin." Ia masih melihat keluar, tak bicara apapun sampai ia melihat si pemuda menegakkan tubuhnya, bersila dada dan bersandar pada dinding sambil terus menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'hanya karena hal kemarin'? Apa kau melihatnya?" suara kecilnya terseret keluar dengan enggan, ia menempelkan kening pada kaca jendela agar sedikit merasakan rasa dingin yang nyaman. Ia masih belum melihat ke arah si pemuda yang kini kedua alisnya tengah berebut tempat di tengah-tengah keningnya.

"Aku melihat semuanya." Seketika itu biru-violet membuka lebar dan menatap si pemuda dengan tak percaya.

"Kau melihat semuanya?" si pemuda hanya mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan retoris yang diajukannya. Entah kenapa ia menjadi kesal dengan hal ini, tak tahu pada si pemuda atau pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia memijat pelan pangkal hidungnya dan memejamkan mata, berusaha mendapat sedikit ketenangan yang sepertinya selalu direnggut darinya. Ia mengambil nafas panjang dengan sedikit gemetar dan tersentak saat tangan si pemuda menyentuh pundak kanannya.

"Apa maumu?" dengan cepat ia menepis tangan si pemuda. "Kau bilang kau melihat semuanya! Tapi kau hanya diam dan datang padaku, memberi tahu kalau aku mendapat skors! Aku tahu ini akan terjadi! Tapi aku hanya membela diri. Lagipula apa maksudnya dengan membayar ganti rugi? Mereka hanya memar di sana-sini, tak sampai berdarah-darah. Aku bahkan menghindari memukul muka!

"Seharusnya mereka yang terkena skors! Hanya karena mereka anak anggota dewan sekolah, mereka berhak memperlakukanku seenaknya? Ini konyol!" ia sama sekali tak menyadari tatapan semua orang di kelas tertuju padanya. Bahkan ia tak tahu sejak kapan ia berdiri sambil menudingkan salah satu jari pada dada si pemuda.

Dengan cepat ia mengambil nafas panjang dan kembali duduk, mengubur wajah di kedua tangan yang ia lipat di atas meja. Ia menggenggam kedua lengannya dengan kuat ketika wajahnya terasa panas terutama di kedua bola matanya. Ketika ia mendongak setelah berhasil menyembunyikan air mata yang hendak keluar, ia melihat seringai terpampang lebar di wajah si pemuda.

"Hilangkan seringaimu itu. Sangat mengganggu." Ia kembali melihat keluar jendela dan merasakan si pemuda lagi-lagi mendekatinya dengan cara yang sama; menempelkan kedua tangan di atas meja dan kali ini dengan berbisik pelan di telinganya.

"Tenang saja, aku bercanda. Cuma ingin melihat reaksimu yang lucu." Biru-violet melebar dan wajahnya memerah ketika bibir si pemuda kembali mendarat di pipinya dengan singkat. Ia menatap tak percaya pada punggung si pemuda yang kini telah berjalan keluar kelas, meninggalkannya untuk mengatasi rasa malu dan tatapan mencurigakan dari teman sekelasnya.

* * *

Ada beberapa hal yang membuatnya tak bisa berkonsentrasi pada jam pelajaran terakhir untuk hari itu. Aksi teatrikal yang dilakoninya dengan si pemuda masih berputar jelas di otaknya. Betapa ia ingin ditelan oleh bumi utuh-utuh ketika ia terus mendapat tatapan mencurigakan teman sekelasnya dan juga pertanyaan seputar hubungan seperti apa yang tengah ia dan si pemuda jalani dari teman gadisnya. Apalagi kepalanya terasa berat, sakit kepala menyerangnya di sekitar tengkuk leher dan membuatnya mengantuk serta merasa mual. Perutnya yang kosong karena tak sempat makan siang membuat pikirannya mengutuki seseorang yang membuatnya merasa seperti sekarang ini.

"Shitty-berry." Ia memijat pelan pelipisnya dengan sebelah tangan sambil bersandar pada satu tangannya di atas meja. Emosinya selalu naik turun bila berada dekat dengan si pemuda berlama-lama. Ia sendiri tak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya sejak bertemu dengan pemuda itu dua hari lalu. Di satu sisi ia merasa tenang, di sisi lain ia merasa rentan dengan emosi. Mungkin ini hanya akibat dari rasa kehilangannya akan kakak satu-satunya, bahwa ini hanya fase emosional pendek yang harus ia lalui untuk pertama kali. Walau ia pernah kehilangan leluarga yang lain, ia tak pernah merasa begitu kehilangan seperti sekarang ini. Tak sama seperti ketika ia tahu jika Nee-sama adalah kakak kandungnya yang dulu pernah meninggalkannya.

Kala itu ia hanya terdiam, berusaha mencerna semua kata-kata mengejutkan yang keluar dari kakak angkatnya, bahwa istrinya yang telah meninggal lima tahun lalu adalah kakak kandungnya. Tubuhnya kebas menerima banyak informasi dalam waktu bersamaan. Ia menatap lurus tanpa berkedip dengan biru-violet yang melebar, telinganya mendenging tak mampu mendengar kata-kata lain yang diucapkan kakak angkatnya itu. Bayangan ketika kakak kandung yang serupa dengannya meninggalkannya di jalanan ketika ia belum mampu berdiri berkeliaran liar di hadapannya, membuatnya tak mampu lagi menangkap siluet Byakuya-nii-sama yang masih terus berucap.

Kejadian itu terasa begitu nyata setelah sekian lama ia mengetahui kebenaran di balik pengadopsiannya ke keluarga besar Kuchiki. Selama berhari-hari ia mengurung diri di kamar tanpa mau bertemu siapapun, bahkan menolak ajakan halus kakak angkatnya yang teramat jarang diberikan. Ketika itu ia hanya sanggup berpikir dan terus mengulang kata _'andai'_ di kepala mungilnya.

Ia kembali menatap punggung Amazaki-sensei yang tengah menulis sesuatu di papan tulis dengan sedikit berjinjit. Sedikit demi sedikit ia mulai mengumpulkan pikirannya yang hilang bercecer karena memikirkan hal yang tak perlu di tengah jam pelajaran. Ia mulai membuka buku di hadapannya dan berusaha mengikuti kata-kata Amazaki-sensei di depan kelas.

* * *

Ketika bel antara jam pelajaran berbunyi, ia masih terdiam di bangkunya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari coretan-entah-apa di buku tulisnya. Ia memainkan ujung pensilnya di atas meja hingga mengeluarkan bunyi 'tuk-tuk' pelan. Di dalam otaknya, ia memutar kembali perkataan si pemuda yang membuatnya sedikit marah dan bingung di saat bersamaan. Candaan tak lucu yang keluar lancar dari bibir si pemuda membuatnya kembali mengingat pertemuan dengan tiga senior di kantor Satomi-sensei pagi tadi.

Selama ini ia berusaha untuk tidak terlibat masalah dengan siapapun. Bahkan ia bersikap terlalu biasa untuk tak terlalu menonjol dalam kelas kendati prestasi akademiknya berteriak perhatian. Apalagi dengan akses minim kepada teman yang bisa dibilang kosong, menjadikan dirinya terlihat seperti putri es di mata banyak murid di sekolah, terutama yang berada satu tingkat dengannya.

Terlibat masalah dengan anak anggota dewan sekolah merupakan hal yang tak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Walaupun ia berteriak hingga tenggorokannya terbuka, keadaan tak bisa berpihak padanya. Tak disangka pikirannya berbelok tajam, mengarah pada si pemuda yang wajahnya kini berkeliaran di dalam otaknya. Si pemuda berkata kalau ia melihat semuanya ketika hal itu terjadi, mungkin saja dengan satu saksi mata hukumannya menjadi sedikit ringan. Yang terpenting, ia tak harus dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Jika hal itu sampai terjadi, ia tak tahu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh anggota keluarga yang lain. Ia tak mau membawa malu pada keluarga yang telah menghidupinya.

Ia tahu kalau di mata orang lain keluarga Kuchiki mempunyai kekuasaan tak terbatas. Masalah yang dihadapinya pun seharusnya bisa dibungkam hanya dengan sekali menjentikkan jari, semudah membalik telapak tangan. Tapi rasa bersalah itu muncul jika terbersit di pikirannya untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan nama Kuchiki. Sudah terlalu banyak yang ia akibatkan hanya dari proses adopsi dirinya. Ia tak mau menambah kejadian tak perlu di hadapan keluarga Kuchiki yang lain. Ia juga memiliki harga diri yang harus ia jaga sampai mati sebagai seorang Kuchiki.

Perhatiannya teralihkan ketika pintu kelas terbuka dan Satomi-sensei masuk menghampiri mejanya.

"Kuchiki-san, bisa ke kantorku sekarang? Ada beberapa hal yang perlu kusampaikan padamu." Ia menatap diam Satomi-sensei yang tengah memperagakan gestur kebiasaan pada kacamata hitamnya. Alisnya terangkat satu ketika Satomi-sensei kembali mamanggil namanya.

"Ah, baiklah." Ia membiarkan buku-bukunya masih berantakan di atas meja. Perlahan ia berjalan keluar kelas mengikuti Satomi-sensei yang berjalan beberapa langkah di depan. Bisikan-bisikan itu bisa ia dengar samar dari teman sekelasnya.

* * *

Ketika pintu kantor konseling tertutup dan ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada sekeliling ruangan, ia sedikit terkejut ketika hanya mendapati dirinya dan Satomi-sensei. Sempat bertanya-tanya di kepala pada dirinya sendiri mengapa ia dipanggil dan hanya bicara berdua saja? Ia mengira akan bertemu singkat dengan tiga senior perihal kejadian kemarin.

"Duduklah, Kuchiki-san." Ia memperhatikan tangan Satomi-sensei yang menunjuk kursi di hadapannya. Kali ini ia tidak tengah duduk di sofa seperti sebelumnya, melainkan duduk di meja kerjanya.

Ia mengangguk pelan kepada Satomi-sensei sebelum berjalan menghampiri dan duduk pada kursi berbantal lumayan empuk. Ia hanya menatap Satomi-sensei yang menawarinya secangkir teh hitam hangat.

"Minumlah selagi hangat, Kuchiki-san. Mungkin bisa membantumu lebih santai."

"Terima kasih." Ia menyesap pelan rasa teh hitam yang tak terlalu manis, merasakan rasanya menyebar pelan ke seluruh mulutnya sebelum ia teguk.

Dari ujung matanya, ia tahu Satomi-sensei tengah memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Hanya saja ia tak tahu apa yang sedang berjalan di pikirannya. Ia meletakkan kembali cangkir itu pada cawan bermotif serasi, mengangkat kepalanya perlahan untuk melihat Satomi-sensei tepat di mata.

"Ada perlu apa anda memanggil saya lagi, sensei?" dengan wajah yang tak terbersit emosi dan suara yang tak bergetar, ia menanti respon Satomi-sensei yang akan sedikit menggoyahkan sikapnya.

"Tak perlu begitu tegang, Kuchiki-san. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan kabar baik mengenai kejadian kemarin." Kedua alisnya terangkat spontan mendengar kata-kata mengejutkan Satomi-sensei.

"Kabar baik? Maksud anda?" kepalanya ia miringkan sedikit, berharap dapat mengerti jalan pikiran Satomi-sensei jika ia mengubah sudut pandangnya.

"Ya, kabar baik. Tak kusangka masalah ini selesai dengan cepat. Tenang saja, kau hanya mendapat peringatan dari kepala sekolah, tak lebih." Wajahnya terlihat semakin bingung dengan pernyataan Satomi-sensei.

Pertanyaan di kepalanya harus ia pendam ketika bel tanda pelajaran dimulai telah berdering, menandakan istirahat singkat sepuluh menit telah berakhir.

"Ah, bel berbunyi. Kembalilah ke kelas, Kuchiki-san. Kau tentu tak mau terlambat kan? Mengenai masalah ini, kau tak perlu memikirkannya. Ini sudah selesai." Dengan pernyataan terakhir itu, ia membalas senyum kecil Satomi-sensei dengan senyum kecil miliknya yang jarang ia perlihatkan.

"Terima kasih, Satomi-sensei. Saya permisi." Ia membungkuk singkat pada Satomi-sensei dan meninggalkan ruang konseling dengan perasaan ringan, sama sekali tak menyadari jika senyum kecil itu masih terpampang jelas di wajahnya.

* * *

Ia duduk sendirian di tempat lain untuknya menikmati isi kotak bento. Suara daun yang bergesekan membuatnya semakin merasa tenang dan angin kecil membantunya semakin terlihat nyaman berada di atas satu dahan pohon sakura. Hampir saja ia menjatuhkan kotak bento di tangan ketika ponsel yang ia letakkan di saku kanan roknya bergetar. Sedikit mengeluarkan kutukan dari mulutnya, ia meraih dan segera membuka ponsel flip putih itu.

Ia tersedak ketika biru-violet menatap satu pesan dari nomor yang tak ia tahu ia miliki.

Kurosaki Ichigo

Dengan tangan sedikit bergetar, ia membuka pesan itu. Mulutnya terbuka lebar ketika jarinya menyentuh tombol _'view'_. Ia tengah menatap foto dirinya yang bersandar pelan pada sebuah pintu dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya yang kemerahan. Ketika melihat latar belakang foto tersebut, ia menyadari jika ini adalah ketika ia keluar dari ruang konseling. Ia sama sekali tak tahu jika si pemuda berada di dekat ruang konseling dan sempat menangkapnya pada satu foto. Ketika ia keluar dari rasa kagetnya, ia mengarahkan pesan itu ke bawah.

'_Tak kusangka kau terlihat terlalu imut seperti ini. ;) Coba kau lebih sering tersenyum, pasti banyak laki-laki yang jatuh cinta padamu!_

…

_Ah, setelah kupikir lagi, tak usah. Sepertinya menyebalkan kalau banyak yang jatuh cinta padamu. Nanti aku kerepotan.'_

Pikirannya terhenti, ia tak bisa berpikir setelah membaca pesan penuh skandal itu. Dalam pesan itu, si pemuda terdengar seperti suka padanya.

Suka…

Suka…

'_Aku suka padamu, Rukia…'_

Wajahnya panas mendengar suara di kepalanya ketika sang otak memainkan suara si pemuda tanpa kendali. Ia tak peduli dengan kotak bentonya yang kini berada di bawah sana, tercecer di antara akar pohon dan rerumputan. Walau ia berusaha menghilangkan wajah si pemuda, tetap saja itu hal sia-sia. Suara itu semakin terdengar jelas dan wajahnya terlalu panas.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Sadar Rukia! Itu cuma khayalan bodoh…" ia menepuk kuat pipinya dengan dua telapak tangan sambil memejamkan biru-violet erat-erat.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?" ia tersentak ketika suara di kepalanya terdengar begitu nyata. Suara kasar sedikit parau yang bercampur emosi dan rasa heran dengan sedikit rasa senang. Ketika ia menyadari jika itu benar-benar nyata, ia melihat ke bawah dan mendapati si pemuda tengah mengamatinya dengan satu alis terangkat dan bersila dada.

"Bukan urusanmu." Ia melempar pandangan ke arah lain, tak ingin menatap honey-amber terlalu lama karena tak ingin wajahnya kembali panas. Ia sedikit heran ketika si pemuda hanya diam, tak membalas jawaban ketusnya seperti biasa. Ketika ia menyadari jika si pemuda tengah bergerak, ia tak berani melihatnya. Dua biru-violet tetap menatap arah lain selain si pemuda.

"Begitu?" ia hampir terjatuh ketika salah satu tangan si pemuda menyentuh dagunya dari atas dan menegadahkan wajahnya. Kedua alisnya berkerut ketika melihat wajah si pemuda berhias seringai.

"Sedang apa kau di sana?" tatapan tajam yang ia tujukan pada si pemuda sama sekali tak berpengaruh.

"Mengamatimu?"

"Kalimat retorismu sama sekali tak lucu." Ia menyipitkan matanya mendengar si pemuda tertawa kecil. Ketika ia menyadari tangan si pemuda masih berada di dagunya, bahkan kini tengah mengusapnya pelan, ia segera menampiknya. Tindakan tiba-tibanya itu membuat tawa kecil si pemuda berhenti.

"Kau terus menghindar, makanya aku penasaran. Tidak salah kan?" ia segera turun dari pohon, tak peduli dengan si pemuda yang memanggil namanya berulang kali.

Ia menepuk pelan rok abu-abunya dari debu yang tak nampak dan mengambil kotak bentonya yang tadi terjatuh, membiarkan sisa isinya berserak di rerumputan.

"Hei, bisakah kau berhenti tak mengacuhkanku?" ia berbalik menatap si pemuda ketika tangan kanan yang menenteng kotak bento digenggam oleh si pemuda.

"Mau apa?" ia menatap si pemuda yang mengerutkan kedua alis lebih dalam dengan tatapan datar.

"Kau selalu bersikap seperti itu," ia tak bisa menahan ketika si pemuda menarik tubuhnya dan membuat punggungnya bersentuhan dengan batang pohon sakura, sedangkan si pemuda mengurungnya dengan kedua tangan di sisi kepalanya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" ia mengutuki dirinya sendiri ketika suaranya keluar dengan sedikit bergetar ketika si pemuda semakin mendekatan wajah ke arahnya. Pandangannya tak bisa beralih dari tatapan tajam si pemuda.

"Aku hanya mau meminta hadiah. Apa kau ingat kalau kau berhutang satu kali kata 'maaf' dan tiga kali 'terima kasih' untukku?" ia menahan nafas ketika bau mint dan vanilla menginvasi penciumannya dari jarak dekat. Tangannya menggenggam erat di sampingnya, berusaha menahan emosi untuk tidak memukul si pemuda di tempat.

"Tiga kali terima kasih? Yang kuingat, kau hanya mengobati lukaku dua kali dan aku sudah meminta maaf padamu saat itu." Alisnya berkerut menatap si pemuda yang menambah lebar seringainya.

"Aaah… jadi kau belum tahu? Kecelakaan kecilmu dengan tiga senpai itu sempat kurekam dan kuberikan pada guru konseling, siapapun namanya itu. Jadi aku menyelesaikan masalahmu dengan lancar. Setidaknya aku berhak mendapat hadiah yang bagus, benar kan?" ia terdiam mencerna kata-kata si pemuda, tak menyangka jika si pemuda yang telah menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan ia hanya diberi peringatan dari kepala sekolah. Sedikit kesal, ia mengeluarkan kata-kata yang dianggapnya terlalu menyebalkan untuk diucap.

"Jadi kau mau apa?" si pemuda hanya diam saja ketika ia mengucapkan empat kata tersebut. Ia bisa mendengar suara detak jantungnya yang terlalu keras, bahkan mengira jika si pemuda juga bisa mendengarnya.

"Cium aku. Bukan di pipi atau di manapun, di bibir. Aku hanya ingin satu ciuman darimu dan kuanggap kau tak lagi berhutang padaku. Bagaimana? Aku akan diam saja." Wajahnya panas mendengar tawaran si pemuda. Nafasnya terlalu cepat, ia tak bisa mengambil nafas dengan wajar. Tatapan serius dari si pemuda semakin membuatnya panik.

"Aku tidak mau."

"Kenapa?"

"Apa butuh alasan? Minggir." Ia berusaha meloloskan diri dengan menundukkan badannya agar bisa lewat dari bawah tangan si pemuda. Tapi tentu saja tak semudah itu. Ia merasakan satu tangan si pemuda pada perutnya dan dirinya kembali terdorong pada batang pohon.

"Hanya sekali." Kepalanya memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan yang akan terjadi jika ia melakukan atau tidak melakukan keinginan si pemuda. Ia merasa jika ia melakukan ini, si pemuda akan berhenti mengganggunya.

"Sekali." Tak tahu melakukan apa, ia mengangkat satu tangannya dan ia tangkupkan pada pipi kiri si pemuda. Wajahnya mendekat, ia menutup mata perlahan dan menekan pelan bibirnya pada bibir si pemuda yang sedikit terbuka.

Bau mint dan vanilla semakin kuat. Ia bisa merasakan tatapan tajam si pemuda pada wajahnya yang kini berada dekat, terhubung dengan sentuhan di bibir. Ia bergerak perlahan mengikuti insting untuk semakin merasakan bibir si pemuda, ia bahkan melenguh pelan ketika lidahnya tanpa sadar menjilati sepanjang bibir si pemuda. Kembali ia melumat bibir tak bergerak itu sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada sisi wajah si pemuda. Pikirannya kosong, yang ia tahu hanya terus merasakan tiap sudut bibir si pemuda yang semakin membuatnya terasa panas dan aneh.

Ia melepas bibir si pemuda dan mengambil nafas dalam-dalam tanpa membuka kedua matanya. Lututnya terasa lemas dan ia bersandar pada batang kokoh pohon sakura. Ketika nafasnya mendekati normal, ia membuka mata perlahan dan mendapati bibir si pemuda yang menekan pada bibirnya. Biru-violet terbuka lebar, tak menyangka jika si pemuda menyerangnya tiba-tiba. Mulutnya terbuka untuk mengambil nafas dan dirasakannya si pemuda tengah mengulum bibir atasnya.

Satu tangan si pemuda meraih belakang kepalanya untuk membuat ciuman itu semakin dalam dengan memiringkan kepalanya perlahan, sedangkan satu tangannya bergerak pelan untuk melingkari pinggang mungilnya. Ia yang tak bisa melakukan apa-apa hanya menggenggam erat baju si pemuda dan terus menatap honey-amber yang tertutup. Lututnya terasa sedikit lemas dan ia sedikit merosot pada batang pohon, namun si pemuda mengeratkan rengkuhannya dan ia merasa melayang.

Perlahan kelopak matanya menyerah dan menutup, membiarkan tubuhnya membaur dengan sentuhan pelan dari si pemuda.

* * *

"Kau bilang hanya sekali." Ia berusaha mengeluarkan kata-kata dari sela nafas pendek yang keluar bersamaan dari mulut dan hidungnya.

"Sekali kau menciumku, terserah padaku berapa kali aku akan menciummu." Ia merasakan si pemuda mengecup bibirnya dan menyandarkan kening pada miliknya. Ketika biru-violet membuka, ia melihat honey-amber tepat di depannya dan senyum kecil di bibir si pemuda. "Sebab kau milikku."

"Aku bukan milik siapa-siapa—"

"Kalau begitu, jadi milikku saja. Kalau kau menolak, aku tak akan melepasmu." Ia menaikkan sebelah alis kendati wajahnya yang masih terasa panas dan jantung yang masih belum tenang.

"Heh… jadi aku tak punya pilihan lain?" ia kembali memejamkan mata dan melonggarkan genggamannya pada baju si pemuda.

"Tidak… kau tak punya pilihan lain." Ia memiringkan kepalanya ketika si pemuda menyandarkan kepala pada bahunya, membuat bulu romanya berdiri saat bibir si pemuda menyentuh kulit lehernya.

"Ichigo…" ia mendorong pelan si pemuda yang tak bergerak ketika merengkuhnya.

"Hm?"

"Bel sudah berbunyi…"

"Biar saja." Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika suara lirih itu terucap jelas, tepat di depan telinganya. Bibir si pemuda yang terbuka sedikit itu perlahan menciumi telinga, pipi dan menggigit pelan dagunya.

Ia membuka mata dan menatap si pemuda yang menyapu wajahnya dengan tatapan tajam. Kedua tangan mungilnya merengkuh leher si pemuda dan bibirnya kembali merasakan sensasi aneh ketika bersentuhan dengan lidah yang sedikit keluar dari bibir si pemuda.

"Ini terlalu bagus untuk dilewatkan." Wajahnya memerah ketika menyadari si pemuda yang terlihat begitu berbeda, seakan ia tak menyadari sebelumnya ketika bersikap tak acuh padanya. "Hei, aku punya koleksi fotomu yang kuambil sejak kemarin. Kau mau lihat?"

Dengan biru-violet yang terbelalak lebar, ia mengumpulkan tenaga untuk menendang tulang kering si pemuda. "Kau MESUM!"


End file.
